Et j'ai souri
by Thoas
Summary: Sourire. Parce que les gens n'ont pas besoin de savoir, de comprendre. Il faut cacher ses problèmes, ils ne sont pas importants. Cache tes larmes, cache ton mal-être, cache ce qui ne va pas. Fais-le pour les autres si tu ne le fais pas pour toi.


« Ne pas pleurer. Sourire. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit. C'est ce que je te dis à mon tour. C'est ce que je veux que tu saches. Pleurer c'est moche. Et ça rend triste. Les autres n'ont pas besoin d'être triste comme toi. Garde-le pour toi. Ce n'est pas assez important pour être montré aux autres. Tes émotions ne les intéressent pas. Ce n'est pas important, tu comprends ? Alors souris. Et le sourire est capable de beaucoup plus de miracles que les pleurs. Ton sourire peut cacher tes pleurs, même à toi-même. Souris et tu oublieras la raison de ta tristesse. Ton sourire est beau, te rends magnifique. Tes pleurs sont disgracieux. Raconter ton malheur aux autres ? Surtout pas. Tu veux qu'ils te croient faible, lâche ? Tu ne l'aies pas n'est-ce pas ? Et ce serait égoïste de ta part. Ils ont aussi leurs propres problèmes, tu ne voudrais pas leur rajouter les tiens en plus, si ? Tu n'es pas égoïste, tu n'es pas lâche, tu n'es pas faible. Alors tais-toi et souris. Voilà. Tu es magnifique. Je savais que tu n'étais pas comme cela. Je te connais, je le savais. Quel beau sourire. C'est parfait. Si tu te tais. Ne parle pas. Tais-toi. Ne dis rien à personne, ils ne doivent pas savoir. Tu es blessé ? Soignes-toi. Mais seule. Tu ne veux pas les blesser aussi, quand même ? Et puis c'est ton problème, pas le leur. Tu es triste ? Ce n'est pas important. Garde-le pour toi. Ne parles pas de toi. Ils s'en fichent. Tu n'es pas égoïste. Ta vie n'est pas importante, ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir. Tes parents ? Ils te connaissent suffisamment pour que tu n'es pas besoin de parler. S'il ne le remarque pas ? Ils le remarqueront si c'est nécessaire. Fais-leur confiance sans leur dire un mot. Tu es assez forte. Tu peux le faire. Et tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ? Tu comprends ce que je te dis ? Je ne veux que ton bien. Je fais ça pour toi. Les autres te racontent leurs problèmes, eux ? Et si les autres traversaient l'autoroute les yeux fermés, tu le ferais aussi ? Les autres le font, ce n'est pas une excuse. Peut-être qu'eux survivent mais crois-moi, ce n'est qu'un coup de chance, la plupart en meurent. C'est dangereux et aléatoire. Comment savoir avant de mourir si on va avoir de la chance ? Je te propose une solution efficace. Tu veux la refuser ? Es-tu idiote ? Les autres le font, je ne pensais pas entendre ces mots de ta bouche. Je suis déçu. Mais vas-y, essaie si tu le veux. Mais s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, ne compte pas sur moi. Je dis cela pour te protéger, tu sais ? Je fais cela pour toi, parce que je tiens à toi. Tu me crois, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne le feras pas ? Merci. Je tiens à toi. Je t'aime vraiment. Je ne veux que ton bien. Tu le sais ? Tu le comprends ? Oui, tu le sais. Oui, tu le comprends. Tu vas m'écouter. Tu vas te taire. Souris. Tiens-toi droite. Regarde en face de toi, les épaules relevées. Une position de princesse. Je t'aime. Tu es très belle, Allison. »

C'est ce qu'on m'a dit. C'est ce qu'on m'a toujours appris. Et c'est ce que j'ai toujours fait. C'est ce que je pense être juste. C'est un principe à mes yeux. Et j'ai souri. Tout le temps, qu'importe la situation. J'ai souri. Et j'ai menti. Quand on me demandait comment j'allais. J'ai menti. Comment pouvoir dire que je vais mal ? Et je me suis tue. Je n'ai pas parlé. Je n'ai pas dit ce que j'avais à dire. Ce que j'avais au fond de moi, en moi. Je n'ai pas dit ce que je pensais. Ce que je voulais crier. Crier pour être entendue. Ce que je voulais oublier. Ce que j'aurais peut-être pu oublier si j'en avais parlé. Ce dont j'avais peur. Ce qui me faisait du mal. Ce qui me blessait. Ce qui m'aurait fait pleurer si je n'avais pas souris. Tout. Je ne le pouvais pas. Je n'y arrivais pas. Impossible. J'ai essayé de le faire. J'ai failli craquer. Plus d'une fois. J'ai failli perdre le contrôle. J'ai failli devenir folle sous la torture du silence. J'ai failli parler de moi, dire la vérité, perdre mon sourire, mon beau sourire, laisser échapper mes pleurs, mes horribles pleurs. J'ai failli perdre ma droiture, ma position de princesse. J'ai failli devenir moche, faible, lâche et égoïste. J'ai failli perdre ce que j'avais difficilement acquis. J'ai failli me perdre. J'ai failli perdre, tout simplement. Perdre le jeu. Mais je me suis reprise. Au dernier moment, je me suis reprise. J'ai échappé à la catastrophe. J'ai repris mes esprits. J'ai repris mon contrôle. Mon obéissance. Et ma raison. Je sais ce que je veux. Je sais ce que je veux faire. Je sais ce que je peux faire. Et ce que je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas le dire. Je ne dois pas le dire. Mes problèmes ne concernent que moi. Pas les autres. Et je suis assez forte pour les gérer par moi-même. Je suis forte. Oui, je suis forte. Je le crois. Je me le répète tous les soirs en me regardant dans le miroir. Les yeux dans les yeux. Droite, les épaules relevées. Comme une princesse. Comme une personne importante. Je suis forte.

J'avais l'impression que mon sourire effaçait mes problèmes. C'était faux. Ils me les faisaient oublier pour un temps. Mais il ne les effaçait pas. Et sans que je ne m'en rende compte, mes problèmes se sont ajoutés les uns aux autres, créant un énorme poids sur mon coeur, sur mon esprit et sur ma tête. Une éternelle domination que mon cerveau ne supportait que difficilement. Et les autres me racontaient ce qui n'allait pas dans leurs vies, alourdissant ce poids sans en prendre conscience. Ce poids est devenu très lourd et mon sourire s'agrandissait toujours plus. Sans jamais disparaitre. Sans que jamais les barrières que je me suis créée ne disparaissent. Je souriais. Je me forcer de toutes mes forces à sourire. Je n'avais plus aucune chance d'être un jour libéré. J'avais besoin des autres. J'avais besoin d'aide. Je n'en avais pas conscience. Les autres non plus. Et ma tête pouvait exploser à tout moment. Je pouvais perdre ma raison à tout moment. Je pouvais perdre tout ce que j'avais à tout moment. Perdre tout ce que j'avais construit. Perdre tout. Tout perdre sur un coup de tête. Ma tête devenait mon premier ennemi. À cause de ce poids que je m'étais moi-même alourdit. Et le poids devenait trop lourd. J'avais beau être forte, je ne l'étais plus assez. Et je fatiguais. Je faisais des crises. Toujours à l'abri des regards, bien sûr. Le plus dur était les nuits. Courtes. Réveils en sueur et terrifié. Des cauchemars qui étaient réels. C'est ce qui les rendaient aussi horrifiants. Le fait que même réveillé, je ne pouvais les fuir. Je ne pouvais les fuir parce qu'ils étaient ma vie. Et chaque jour je les construisais. Chaque jour à vivre était une nuit en moins, un problème en plus. Je n'avais plus la force pour me battre, pour tenir. Je ne sais comment j'ai survécu à cette période. Mais j'ai survécu. Et je suis tombée amoureuse. Pour la première fois. Le premier véritable amour. J'étais heureuse. Malgré quelques petites ombres insignifiantes au tableau, le bonheur me semblait enfin réel. J'ai oublié si facilement le reste, le malheur dans lequel j'étais plongé quelques jours plus tôt. Tout semblait fini. Comme si je me réveillais enfin. Et le poids s'allégeait. Je le croyais. En fait, il attendait juste la fin de cette période de pur bonheur, cette période onirique. Parce qu'il y a toujours une fin. Je n'y croyais pas. Ma vie était parfaite. Mon sourire aussi.

Tomber n'a jamais été aussi douloureux. J'aurais dû le voir venir. Mais j'étais aveuglé par toutes les bonnes choses qui m'arrivais, par le rêve qui devenait ma réalité. J'aurais dû voir le précipice. Peut-être que je l'ai vu mais que je n'y ai pas cru. J'ai préféré croire à un mirage. Tout plutôt que de voir le gouffre. Je pensais pouvoir l'éviter. Je me pensais invincible. Ça arrive aux autres, pas à moi. Et pourquoi pas ? J'avais besoin d'une preuve. Je l'ai eu. Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi. Comme une idiote, j'ai pris de l'élan avant ma chute, tombant tête la première. Aucune chance d'en réchappé. Mais j'ai continué à y croire. À croire à l'étincelle. J'avais de l'espoir. Peut-être ? On ne sait jamais ? Je savais comment tout cela allait finir. Je le sentais. Mais l'espoir fait vivre. Et je ne voulais pas mourir.

Tout est arrivé en même temps.

Et j'ai souri. Quand ma tante est morte, j'ai souri. Je l'aimais beaucoup. J'ai voulu pleurer. Mais il ne le fallait pas. Les autres avaient besoin de moi, pas d'une faible ou d'une lâche. Ils avaient besoin de moi, je pouvais régler ce problème, seule. Alors j'ai souri. Mon grand-père est mort à son tour. Moins durs que ma tante, pas moins douloureux pourtant. Mais j'ai réussi à me convaincre que je ne le connaissais pas assez pour le pleurer. Alors j'ai continué à sourire. Tout allait bien. Tout va bien. Tout. Va. Bien. Sourire. Se tenir droite. Relever les épaules. Je suis forte.

Je n'ai perdu mon sourire qu'une fois, je l'avoue. Mais j'en ai honte. Je n'aurais pas dû. Je le regrette. Je m'en veux. Pourtant ça m'a fait du bien. Ça m'a fait du bien de relâcher la pression que je m'étais mise. J'ai honte de ce que j'ai fait. J'ai honte de moi. J'ai arrêté de sourire. Une fois. Juste une fois. C'est déjà trop. J'ai perdu mon sourire quand ma mère est partie, elle aussi. Mais je me suis reprise quand j'ai vu mon père pleurer. La première fois de ma vie que je voyais cet homme pleurer. Mon père pleurait. Lui, la figure paternelle, l'homme fort, l'homme invincible. Lui, il a pleuré. Il avait besoin de moi. Je devais le soutenir. Et en pleurant je n'étais qu'un problème en plus pour lui. Un problème qu'il n'aurait pas pu supporter. Alors j'ai à nouveau souri. Seule, le soir chez moi pourtant, j'ai perdu le contrôle. Mais il n'y avait personne pour me voir. J'ai laissé échapper toutes mes larmes, toutes celles contenues, pour diverses raisons. J'ai laissé mes pleurs venir chatouiller mes joues. Et j'ai souris, comme au retour de vieux amis. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne les avais pas vus. J'avais presque oublié leur existence. Comme une légende qu'on raconte aux enfants pour leur donner de l'espoir, du rêve, mais qu'en grandissant, ils apprennent à ne plus croire. Je ne croyais pas en eux. C'était la dernière fois que je les voyais. Dès le lendemain matin, ils avaient presque entièrement disparu et tout allait de nouveau pour le mieux. Mon sourire éblouissant mon visage, effaçant les derniers restes de laisser-aller. Et j'ai souri. J'ai fait ce que je savais faire de mieux. Se tenir droite. Se taire. Relever les épaules. Tout va bien. Je suis forte. Sourire.

Et Scott m'a quitté. Mon père a été enlevés et blesser. Je me suis sacrifié pour le retrouver. Les ténèbres ont envahi mon coeur. Je n'ai pas vu le changement. Peut-être étaient-elles déjà présentes ? J'ai eu des hallucinations. J'ai failli tuer ma meilleure amie. Stiles a était possédé par le Nogitsune. Et je sens qu'il va encore se passer quelque chose de terrible, qui m'enfoncera pour toujours, cette fois. Mais je souris. Tout va bien. Et si je le dis, c'est que je le pense. Tout va bien. Tout ira bien. Je me suis cru. Et j'ai souri.

Une épée dans le ventre. Scott à mes côtés. Je suis dans ses bras. Je ne souffre pas. Je lui ai dit. Je n'ai pas mal. Et cette fois c'est vrai. Je n'ai pas de regrets. J'ai vécu comme je voulais vivre. Droite, fière et souriante. Je vais mourir. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je suis bien. Je me sens bien. Je souris. Sans me forcer. Mon sourire est réel. Je suis heureuse. Se tenir droite. Relever les épaules. Sourire. Je suis forte. Je vais bien.

Et Lydia crie. Mais je ne l'entendrai jamais.

Qu'importe ce qu'il arrive, ce qu'il arrivera, je souris. C'est le plus important.

.

.

.

 _« J'ai souri. J'ai souri parce qu'on m'a dit que ça me rendrait heureuse. J'ai souri parce qu'on m'a dit qu'un sourire chasse les larmes. J'ai souri. J'ai souri quand ma mère est morte. J'ai souri quand Scott m'a quitté. J'ai souri quand il a fallu déménager et tout quitter. J'ai souri quand Lydia est devenue folle. J'ai souri dans toutes les pires situations. J'ai souri. Toujours. Toujours plus. Mon sourire s'agrandissait à chaque malheur, chaque moment difficile. J'ai souri. J'enfouissais tout en moi, toutes mes blessures. Je me libérais de tout ce qui aurait pu empêcher mon sourire. Mon sourire était ma façon à moi de pleurer. Sourire. J'ai souri. Même le jour de ma mort, j'ai souri. Et ils ont tous sourit avec moi. Et ils appellent ça une vie. »_

\- Brûle cette lettre, Chris. Il ne faut pas que les autres tombent dessus. Je ne veux pas que ce soit le dernier souvenir qu'ils gardent d'elle. Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent. C'est notre problème, pas le leur. Brûle-la. Oublie-la. Et pense à sourire. Tout va bien.


End file.
